


Necromancy // Stephen Strange Romance //

by cowboysrappin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eye of Agamatto, F/M, Infinity Gems, Loki's Scepter (Marvel), Magic, Necromancy, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reading, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysrappin/pseuds/cowboysrappin
Summary: Annette joins the sorcerers. Never did she expect for Stephen Strange to meet her and talk to her. At first, they both are pricks, but they warm up to each other. The duo study the Infinity Stones together. And what happens when romantic Sparks are released.





	1. Cosmic Theory

Annette flips through everything she has on the Tesseract and Loki's scepter. Granted, it's not a lot. Not yet, at least. SHIELD had been very tight about the subject, but the Black Widow had dumped all of SHIELD's files online a year prior. Much of it is in some form of code that Annette would have to learn how to crack if she wanted information.

She skims through a paper by Doctor Erik Selvig, a former partner of SHIELD. He was actually there when Loki attempted to invade the planet with the Chitauri. He had been tasked by SHIELD to work on the Tesseract to make unlimited power, but it didn't work out. Instead, Loki used the Tesseract as a gateway to Earth and then proceeded to mind control Doctor Selvig with Annette's second item of interest. His scepter. 

When Loki was defeated, the scepter fell in the hands of SHIELD, and that allowed it to go to Hydra. Eventually, the Avengers found the scepter, but  Tony Stark and Bruce Banner accidentally used it to build a homicidal robot. Then, Stark and Banner used the gem in the scepter to make the Vision, a new member of the Avengers.

Annette wants to discover more about these two objects. These objects have unknown amounts of energy. Why the heck are they not being anxiously studied at every physics lab? 

And that's why Annette went into physics. To study the immensely powerful objects.

Annette shifts her position on the semi-comfortable hotel bed in New York City. New York is the one known place where both objects were together, and Annette has a suspicion that the two are connected. Annette glances at the alarm clock to see it is 9:30 pm. Darn it! She had planned to go somewhere at 8:00, but she had lost track of time. She sighs. Oh well, it's not like I can't still go. 

Annette pulls on a blue coat and puts her tennis shoes on. She grabs her wallet as she walks out the door, not bothering to check it. She leaves the hotel and walks alone to her destination.

The limited amounts of research Doctor Selvig had been allowed to publish on the Tesseract mentioned that the Cube emits low level gamma radiation. Not enough to do any harm, but enough to be noticeable. Not too long ago, a study was done near the Avengers Compound that noted more gamma radiation than normal. The gem in the scepter now resides in the forehead of the newest Avenger, the Vision. Annette bets that there is a similar molecular make up between the two objects. She wants to test New York for gamma rays. Yes, Loki attacked in 2012, and it is almost 2016. But if there's anything Chernobyl proves, it's that an area can remain radioactive for a long time.

Annette will set up her technology in the morning, but she wants to find a decent place to put it. She heads for Stark Tower, where Loki fought the Avengers from. Doctor Selvig set up the Tesseract there, and Loki used the scepter numerous times. She doesn't want it too obvious. Some member of SHIELD had been regrouping, as evident by the helicarriers at Sokovia. And if they find her studying the Tesseract and scepter, they'd Area 51 all of her research. Annette finds a small alley with limited access. It's the right size for her equipment. She can come in and go out easily. Annette is about to leave satisfied when her arm is grabbed by a stranger.

"May I help you?" Annette asks the stranger with a bit of an edge in her voice. She jerks her arm away from him and moves away, just to knock into someone else. "Sorry," she mumbles. Maybe this isn't the best place for my research. She walks toward the exit at a brisk pace. Unfortunately, another stranger stood in front of the exit. All three were men of at least 5'10". They all appeared stronger than average. Frick! 

The men come closer to her. One of them pulls out a knife and Annette gulps down fear. "Wallet," one of them demands. Unfortunately, Annette is quite stubborn.

"No, and, if you'll excuse me, I need to study New York's gamma radiation problem," she half lies. Yes, she is studying gamma radiation, but Annette doubts it will cause any problems. She only said it to try to scare them off.

"Wallet. Now. I won't ask a third time." The man with the knife comes closer.

My wallet has all my information about SHIELD and Hydra's files! _I can't let him have that!_ "Leave now and I won't call the cops."

"Do it." The men gather around her. The one with the knife draws a line of blood across Annette's back as Annette screams in pain. While she is preoccupied with the huge gash across her back, one of the men grabs her and uses his dirty hand to silence her scream and the other grabs her wallet. He rifles through her driver's license, student ID, hotel key card, some note cards and business cards, and twenty bucks.

"Where the frick is your credit card?" the one holding her wallet asks angrily. "We didn't do this just for twenty bucks and some nonsensical notes!"

Annette realizes she must have left her credit and debit cards at the hotel. She had taken everything out of her wallet to find a business card, and she must have forgotten to put everything back. Annette sighs in relief. The knife guy looks over at the wallet contents. "Hotel key, she probably left them there." Frick, they figured it out! She grimaces in pain as she struggles against the hold of the man's arms. "We can easily get in there and take them."

"And what do you think about her?" the one holding Annette asks as Annette tries to fight his hold but continually stops as she agitates her gash, gasping in pain. "If we leave her here, she'll tell the cops, and then the cops will come barging in on her room."

"Exactly why we take her with."

Annette fights even harder, trying to scream. But it is to no avail. One of the men punches her head, knocking Annette out.

•••

"Are ya crazy!" 

"What the heck would you do, huh? Go rated R?"

"What? No!"

"Well, it certainly sounds like you don't want it PG-13!"

Annette slowly awakens as she hears the heated argument. She flicks her eyes open and groans as she slightly moves her back. She feels the rope tight around her wrists and ankles. Her head pounds and her ears ring. She feels something wet around her arms. It looks like she's in a run down building. She listens to the argument.

"Why in heck would you want to keep her? No, we aren't doing this! We're dropping her off at a hospital or something!"

"Why?!"

"Because you want to do stuff with her, and we all decided we wouldn't be doing stuff like that!" 

Annette gasps as she realizes what they are arguing about. She shudders at the idea. She sees a window not too far away. She doesn't see her muggers, so Annette tries to drag herself to the window, but it shortly results in a help of pain. The muggers walk in right then.

"So, she's awake. I'm gonna take you away from him while they go get your cards. Scream and you'll have more than one gash," said the man as he drew a knife. But before he can take a step closer, all of the lights go out.

Annette hears grunts and shouts of pain as she desperately tries to see what on Earth is happening. When the lights turn back on, the three muggers are unconscious on the floor. A man wearing some crazy looking hood stands in the middle of them. Annette's vision darkens and she thinks she's seeing things. The hooded man comes to her and cuts the rope off of her.

"Who are you?" a confused Annette says shakily. 

"Master Daniel Drumm," the hooded man says without looking up. "You've lost a lot of blood. I need to get you help. Can you stand?" Annette tries to stand, but can't even sit. Once she gets moving, everything spins around her like a top. "You can't. It's okay, I'll get you somewhere safe." Drumm scoops her up, making Annette's world spin faster. Before he even stands, Annette falls unconscious.

•••

Annette wakes in a dark room on a soft bed. She slowly sits up, still a little dizzy. _This isn't a hospital room..._ There are no medical supplies, and the design of the room looks more like a bedroom. She looks at herself to find odd colorful cotton clothing her. Annette walks out of the room, but her legs feel like lead. She falls against the doorframe and moans in pain.

"You should be resting." Annette turns to find the same man that rescued her, but his hood is off. He has dark skin and short hair. He helps Annette walk back to the bed. He hands her her wallet, which now has fifty dollars in cash in it. She checks to make sure everything is in there. She finds everything she had before and sighs in relief.

"What—where am I?" Annette asks.

"The New York Sanctum," Drumm responds casually. 

"What is that supposed to be?"

"It's...a long story."

"Why the heck am I here and not a hospital?" Annette's eyes dart around the room. _There's a window there. What story am I on? If I need to, can I jump it?_ "And where the heck are the cops?" If I was kidnapped twice in twenty four hours...do not kill people, do not kill people!

"Now that I'm thinking about it, this does look bad, doesn't it?" Drumm smiles, amused. "Oh, you can leave whenever. That is, once you can walk. I give you my word."

"And I have no clue how trustworthy your word is."

"I told you I'd get you somewhere safe, didn't I? I highly doubt there's a safer place in the state."

"You must be pretty confident about that, since the Avengers Compound is upstate." 

"The Avengers have made public their location. Makes them an easy target. Very few know of the Sanctum, and they know the consequences of attacking it."

"Which are?"

"Part of the long story."

"Why on Earth didya save me?"

"For one, those three were jerks. Another, I believe I can help you in ways outside of punching muggers, specifically about your research."

"You're studying the Tesseract and glowstick of destiny too?"

"Not directly, no, but I know a fair share about them."

"Well, by all means, do tell me."

"This is part of that long story."

"And when are you going to tell me this long story?"

"Oh, I won't be the one to tell you. It'll be my...boss."

"Well, where is he?"

"Not until you're healed."

"What? This could take weeks to heal! The cut is so deep, and I bled so much for so long! I mean, how long was I out the first time, and how long did it take for you to bring me here?"

"Another reason to not take you to the hospital. I know much more efficient ways of healing than any doctor does."

"...Like what?"

"Again, part of that long story."

"Everything is part of that long story it seems." Annette shakes her head in disbelief. How did I end up with this weirdo? "How long then?"

"About a day. I'm sure you can wait that long."

"We'll just have to see. Have any books I can read? Or are they all part of that long story too?"

"Most of them are, actually, but I can quickly head to a library."

"In those clothes?" He looks like a member of a cult.

"No, I'll find some jeans. What genre do you like?"

"Fantasy. Dragons, magic, all of it. If you can, I just finished the first book in a trilogy. See if the next two books are there. _Beyonders_ is the series, by Brandon Mull. I think the second book is called _Seeds of Rebellion_ , but I'm not sure. All I remember is the first one is _A World Without Heroes_." 

"As you wish, Miss Browne."

"How the heck-"

"Do I know your name? You forget I stopped muggers from taking your wallet, which has your driver's license."

"Yeah, thanks for that, I guess."

•••

A day later, the gash along Annette's back is miraculously only a scar. Annette asks Drumm how that is possible, but he just replies by telling her it is part of the long story. He gives her food and drink, telling her that she needs it more than ever after she lost so much blood. Once Annette finishes, Drumm leads her down a hallway. Annette sees some weird stuff, and decides she must be hallucinating when she sees a floating red cape. 

He stops her at a doorway and sighs. "I too stood in your shoes once, and I too was disrespectful. Take my advice. Forget everything you know."

"Uh, okay?"

Drumm leads Annette threw the doorway, where a woman with a hairless head clothed in clothes similar to what Drumm wears. She is looking away from the duo as she studies the center piece of the room. "Welcome to Kamar Taj, Miss Browne."

"Who are you? And I thought this was the New York Sanctuary or something like that."

"You may call me the Ancient One, and you were previously in the New York Sanctum of New York City. Congratulations, you're in Nepal for the first time."

"How on Earth is this Nepal and how did you know I've never been to Nepal?"

"That is the long story she'll tell you," Drumm says. "I must return to the Sanctum, Sorcerer Supreme."

"Yes, you must. Thank you, Master Drumm." Drumm leaves Annette alone with this Ancient One without a word.

"Sorcerer Supreme? Master? What type of cult is this?"

"The magic wielding, planet protecting type. As a side we know much of the Infinity Stones, two of which you study."

"The Tesseract and Loki's scepter?"

"The gems that give them power, to be more precise." The Ancient One walks toward a small table. "Tea?"

"Uh, sure. What do you know about those gems?"

"Patience, let me explain this "long story,'" the Ancient One says as she pours Annette some tea. 

She explains to Annette that, before now, Annette had been looking at reality through an opening the size of a keyhole, but she now has the chance to widen that opening. Annette stands and listens attentively as she sips her tea. The Ancient One explains that Asgardians aren't the only ones to be able to use sorcery which confuses Annette.

"So, you're telling me you're a sorceress?" 

"Yes I am."

"But how is that possible? Loki is a god, the code of the universe doesn't apply to him. But you! You're just a regular human! How is this possible?"

"Let me demonstrate." The Ancient One pulls Annette's arm to her and pushes Annette back. Suddenly, Annette can see her body and she gasps. She looks at her unconscious body, and at the translucent body she can currently control. Then, she suddenly is back in her body.

"What kind of '60's acid was in the tea?" Annette exclaims.

"None, it as just tea. With a little honey."

Annette laughs. "After Loki, I shouldn't be surprised. But what was that?"

"I pushed your astral form out of your physical body. If I teach you these powers, you'll learn more about the Tesseract and scepter, or rather Space and Mind Stone, as well as their four Sister Stones."

"Well, I don't have much for me anyway."

•••

_Year or so later_

Annette hears the soft knock on her doorway. She stands from her bed and opens the door to find Wong, the librarian. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Master Browne, before the Ancient One died, she assigned you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You are to be co-master of the New York Sanctum."

"Co-master?"

"After the London Sanctum was destroyed, she decided the sanctums require more than one sorcerer standing guard."

"Who am I with?"

"Stephen Strange. He's newer, and needs some help still."

"Why me?"

"The Ancient One saw something in you, Annette.

"Ah, what the heck, I'll go."

 


	2. New York Sanctum

Annette goes to the library at Kamar Taj. In a deeper room, there are gateways to the Sanctums. Annette steels herself as she enters, ready to face her new position. In the room at two others. One of them is Wong, easily identifiable. The other is unknown. He's tall, his hair dark except for a few streaks of grey in his facial hair and the side of his head. His eyes are sharp and bright. The Cloak of Levitation rests on his shoulders. The two turn toward her when she enters and walks to them. A small smile plays across Wong's lips. Annette can't quite read the other's facial expression, though the Cloak of Levitation's hem lifts and makes a waving gesture.

"Stephen, this is Master Annette Browne. Annette, Ma-, Doctor Stephen Strange," Wong introduces. Strange nods, and Annette returns the gesture. Annette and Strange stand in front of the newly constructed gateway to the New York Sanctum. Together, they walk through. It's an odd sensation, tingling and floaty. When they reach the other side, Wong closes the door behind them.

Strange turns to Annette. "So you're my co-master." His tone isn't exactly friendly.

"It would appear so," Annette replies in a not so friendly tone.

Strange sighed, somewhat annoyed. "You don't happen to know what we are supposed to do when we aren't being attacked?"

"From what I know, there's a lot of down time. But there's things to do. We're both still fairly new at Kamar Taj, we can study. We can look for promising individuals. We can use our spells for the good of others. As long as we're ready for an attack, we should be fine," Annette reasons, also somewhat annoyed.

"I suppose we should get to know the building, Browne."

"I suppose we should," she says, emphasizing his wording in a not quite so nice way. This is off to a great start, Annette thinks sarcastically.

Annette and Strange walk down all the corridors and walk into every room, building a mental map. The tension between them stayed strong. Annette has always been a difficult people person, but she is surprised Strange is acting similar to her. Perhaps he can't handle people either. She feels somewhat bad for her attitude, but is reminded by Strange's own attitude that he's a jerk himself. "You were here when Kaecillius attacked," she says bluntly.

"And somehow I survived," Strange says as they enter the library. He begins to walk further in, glancing across the shelves. Annette follows behind. "I'm told you've been here before as well."

"Once, a year ago."

"For what reason?"

" _I don't want to talk about it_ ," Annette says, almost snarling. Her mind brings up images of the night that lead her to the Sanctum. The blood, the ropes, all of it.

Strange shrugs. "Alright then." He grabs a book and opens it. "That could help," he mutters.

"Help what?" Annette says in annoyance.

"Nothing you need to know, it's personal." His fingers trails across the old spines as he looks for more books. "Hold this." He drops the book he's holding in Annette's arms, which she brought forward on instinct upon hearing "hold this." 

Curious, Annette opens the book and reads the first page. "Infinity Stones?" she mutters. 

"Powerful objects spread across the universe," Strange explains as he pulls more books off the shelf. 

"I know that, Strange," Annette says, rolling her eyes. "I came to Kamar Taj to study them." 

"Really? Maybe you'll be more helpful than I thought."

Annette sighs. "And what, exactly, do you want to know about them?"

"Eye of Agamotto, Time Stone. I need to know more about it." He hands a couple more books to Annette.

Should've figured. Kamar Taj's own Infinity Stone. He used it to scare Dormammu off and fix the Hong Kong Sanctum. Annette looks at his chest. He isn't wearing it now. _What does that mean?_

"I'll show you some books, but we can't exactly carry more in our arms, can we?" Annette says, clearly annoyed.

"Fair." Strange turns and heads for the door, the Cloak of Levitation swirling around his feet. Annette follows. The two leave the library, arms full of books. Luckily, bedrooms are next to the library, Annette can remember. There are two bedrooms, one on the left side and one on the right side.

"Choose a room, Strange," Annette says impatiently. Strange goes into the first room on the left, Annette following. She sets the books down on the desk and walks out, Strange behind her. "This is the last hallway."

Annette walks into her own bedroom and sheds her top layer of clothing, a warm overcoat, throwing it onto a coat rack. The room looks just like it was a year ago when she woke up, still healing from her wound. She shudders at the thought of her injury, the rope binding her, her captors grabbing her, rifling through her wallet.

She looks at the time, a watch attached to her wrist. It's five to noon. Not wanting to dwell on the past more than necessary, Annette leaves the room. Strange isn't in sight. His door is wide open, proving that he isn't in there. Annette rolls her eyes, thinking of Strange. Normally, she feels bad for being such a prick, but not now. Now, she's not the only prick. Strange is a jerk. And he can not seem to find any respect for her. It is awful.

Annette wanders the halls, reinforcing her mental map of the Sanctum. It also gives her plenty of time to complain internally. _Why would the Ancient One give me this job? She knew the experience that brought me to Kamar Taj. She knew I didn't want to talk about it, or to even think about it. She knew I have barely a year of training. So why on Earth would she make me protector of the Sanctum? And why did she have to assign Strange this essential occupation as well? I could handle anyone else. Wong, Mordor, anyone. But him? I'm not so sure about him. And our tension could make the Sanctum vulnerable._

Annette sighs as she looks down the stairway to the entrance to the Sanctum from New York. She leans on the railing, imagining what must have happened. 

Kaecillius and his zealots, storming in, swarming Daniel. Daniel saying he'll go down with the Sanctum. Then it happens, Kaecillius kills Daniel in cold blood. Then Kaecillius fought Strange, who accidentally ended up in the Sanctum.

Her grip on the wooden railing tightens. Since her rescue, Annette and Daniel had become friends. He helped teach her the more complex spells. Annette had returned to the Sanctum for these lessons so that Daniel could continue guarding the Sanctum. Annette normally isn't all that welcoming to people, but she felt that she had to give him the benefit of the doubt since he had saved her and brought her to Kamar Taj. And, believe it or not, Daniel had been able to go past Annette's harsh exterior. 

Her knuckles are white as she stares at the area she imagines is where Daniel took his last breath. "I certainly miss you," Annette mutters, a couple tears going down her face. A beat of silence.

"I'm assuming you aren't talking about me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a terrible person. I keep promising updates but then they don't happen. I'm so sorry! You know what, F the schedule! I'll update when I do as often as I can! Because I shouldn't be making schedules because it's only so long before I get behind with everyone I make. One of the things I hate about myself. Anyway, it's a shorter chapter, so sorry about that. And sorry 'bout the wait time. But here it is. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please consider voting and commenting!


	3. Closed Off

Annette whirls around and sees Strange leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "How long have you been there?" she asks angrily. 

Strange raises his hands in mock surrender. "A couple seconds. What are you talking about?"

"None of your concern!" Annette says sharply before walking down the hall. She expects Strange to stay where he's at.  _ It's not like he  _ cares _ about what I do! _

"Well, is this gonna be a routine of some sort or a one time thing? If it's routine, I'll gladly stay out of it. Professional courtesy," Strange says as he follows Annette. 

Annette turns around, furious. "What, you suddenly care about me? I thought you were a surgeon, not a fricking therapist! Drop it!"

"I'm just trying to make things slightly bearable. In case you haven't noticed, we have to live together now."

"Of course I've noticed! And since we're living together, keep your nose out of my business, and I'll do the same for you!  _ Professional courtesy _ ."

"Okay, okay, Browne, alright. Yeesh. Don't you think you're bordering ridiculous measures?"

"Does it look like I care?" Annette goes into her bedroom and locks the door behind her in frustration.  _ How on Earth does he get on my nerves so much?! _ she thinks as she plops on the bed. 

_ You know the answer _ , Annette answers herself.  _ He's a cold, arrogant jerk. He doesn't actually care about how I feel, he just has some need to get on everyone's nerves. And now that we're alone together, I get the full load. How did I let Wong talk me into this? _

Annette rolls over, burying her face in her pillow.  _ Thanks a lot, Wong. Dropping me off in the place my friend was killed by psychopaths and where I had to be healed after I was stabbed by maniacs with the epitome of arrogance and rudeness was totally a great idea.  _ Her thoughts wade from her fury at Strange and Wong to her grief for Daniel to memories of the experiences leading up to her first meeting with Daniel. 

_ One of the few people I actually  _ liked _ in this whole sorcery thing died across the hall and down the stairs. I'm stuck with a narcissistic egomaniac. I can't even relax on this fricking bed because it makes me think of getting stabbed. Is this what my life has become? Working in the place I went to after being kidnapped and where my friend was killed with the crappiest co-worker ever? Gosh, we're going to end up like Hamilton and Jefferson, aren't we? I am ready to hit him in the face with a chair. I admit I am not the nicest of people. I'm making this worse. And I should try to do better. But there's nothing wrong with us keeping to ourselves, which is what I'm trying to do! _

Annette stands up abruptly.  _ I can't handle this bed. At least not today _ . She checks her phone for the time, knowing her watch is still set for the time zone Kamar Taj is in. She doesn't actually need the time, the sky outside is dark, the streets illuminated by street lamps, but she does adjust her watch for New York's time. It's half past midnight. 

Normally, Annette stays up for hours reading. But, considering her emotional high, and tomorrow being her first day as a protector of the New York Sanctum, she decides to get more sleep. She takes the blankets and pillows off the bed and drops them on the floor. She hurriedly redresses and covers herself in the blankets, praying the next day will be better. 

••

_ Stephen's POV _

_ What was that? _

Browne had just stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Stephen hears the lock click into place a second later. He is surprised by Browne's outburst. She seemed like the type of person who would never release her emotions onto the world at once, but slowly let it slide out, making her seem angry at everything. 

Sighing, he went across the hall into his own room.  _ I have dozens of books to read. I should get started _ . He picks up the top book about Infinity Stones and sits down at his desk. 

Normally, reading has been easy for Stephen. But the words blur now. He can't pay attention. His mind keeps pulling up images of Browne, talking to herself in misery while leaning across the banister, anxious about his reaction, furious at him for asking her questions, locking herself in her room in distress. He doesn't  _ want _ to think about her. It's not like her cares one way or the other about her. She's just an angry colleague he's living with and has a good chance of being able to kill him if she wanted. 

_ Why can't I stop thinking about her? _ He gives up studying and pushes the book aside to rest his head on the desk.  _ Why? I don't even like her.  _ It's as if the thought of Browne is slowly eating away at him, and he only just keeps thinking about her. 

He replays the interactions he's had with her since they met. Mainly they got on each other's nerves. It was obvious he was hitting some nerve in her, and she definitely hit one in him. He couldn't place what was so irritating about her. Maybe it was her cold glare, or the way he took his own words and twisted them into her own meaning. It really doesn't matter why, it just matters that she does. And he did  _ something  _ to piss her off. 

_ I must have interrupted something _ , Stephen thinks.  _ She seemed like she was grieving.  _ Stephen sighs.  _ She obviously has some sort of emotional baggage, and maybe it's best that I don't touch it with a ten foot pole. Besides, it's not any of my concern. It's her own personal life.  _

_ Though, if we don't start to get along, it could be disastrous for the Sanctum. Even if we don't get along personally, we need to cooperate professionally.  _ Stephen sighs as he gets ready for bed, knowing he won't be able to study the Stones that night.  _ I really should be more sensitive. Especially since we're living together and working together and she's emotionally vulnerable at the moment. I'll at least try.  _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting! I'm on a roll with new fics, aren't I? The Beyonders books are real and y'all should read them, but don't tell me about the third one!
> 
> 💚 Michelle


End file.
